owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomoe Saotome
|age = 10-11 (''Catastrophe'', death) |status = Deceased |relatives = Yoichi Saotome (Younger brother) |first appearance manga = Chapter 2 |first appearance anime = Episode 6 |seiyū = Yōko Hikasa |english va=Kara Edwards}} is Yoichi Saotome's older sister, who was killed by Lacus Welt prior to the manga. Appearance Tomoe was a little girl, with long dark brown hair, tied in two pigtails, dark green eyes, and freckles. She wore a pink sweater with blue ruffles over her hips, a dark blue skirt, and white knee-high socks. Personality Moments away from death, Tomoe showed her selflessness and dedication towards her loved ones when making the decision to preserve Yoichi's life over her own without second thought. History Before of the Apocalypse, Tomoe lived a normal life, with her parents, and her little brother, Yoichi Saotome, at some point, she and Yoichi, were experimented by the Hyakuya Sect, to create a weapon of mass destruction, as part of the "Seraph Of The End" plan of destroying the world. Guren knew of this beforehand, thanks to intel provided by Mahiru eight years ago. That tragic night, the apocalypse virus got released on Christmas 2012, killing her parents, and she was forced to hide in her room, with her brother. After the apocalypse began, Tomoe and Yoichi were in her room, when vampires arrive to gather the survivors of the apocalypse for their own ends. She hid her brother under a bed but did not have time to hide herself. Lacus Welt entered the room, grabbed her by the throat, and Tomoe dies from blood loss when Lacus drank a great deal of her blood, even letting quite a bit spill onto the floor. He dropped her fresh corpse to the ground with a thud. René Simm informed Lacus that they were being called to HQ, so they left. Yoichi Saotome watched everything from under the bed as his sister's blood continued pooling out on the floor in front of him. It is not known what became of the body, and her place of burial is unknown. Story Events of 2020 Yoichi has a flashback as he tells Yu that he wants to become a soldier in order to avenge his sister, who was killed by a vampire while protecting him. During Yoichi's contract ceremony, Tomoe's death is replayed in front of him. She is left lying unceremoniously on the floor, bleeding and lifeless as her empty stare meets with his. She then speaks right to him, letting him know that she is showing him memories of his past. The demon had apparently taken the form of his sister, likely so as to wound his heart in the most wicked way available. Standing in the same white void of his mind with the his demonic sister, Yoichi is told that the demon has found him wanting. There are no particularly strong feelings in his heart that the demon found appealing, and she feels that he simply is unworthy to command her power. It is then that the demon approaches him, threatening to possess him so that she can simply avenge Yoichi's sister in his place. With no apparent willpower to resist, Yoichi is taken and the demon awakens in control of his body, in the underground ceremony chamber. Relationships Family Yoichi Saotome She commands Yoichi to hide under the bed when the vampires attack. He watches her death at the hands of Lacus Welt. Demons Gekkouin Gekkouin often takes the form of Tomoe. Vampires Lacus Welt The vampire who killed her. Gallery Manga Anime Quotes *"Yoichi! Don't come out from under the bed no matter what, okay?"--''Tomoe Saotome's final words to her brother before being killed by Lacus Welt, Chapter 2, "Humanity After the Fall"'' Trivia * Tomoe 「巴」 means "Turning" or "Circular". It also is a Japanese abstract shape described as a swirl that resembles a comma or the usual form of a magatama. The tomoe is quite similar to the yin-yang symbol symbol for balance. The tomoe is made up of interlocked flames resembling tadpoles. Those three flames symbolize humanity, heaven and earth - the three foundations of Shinto philosophy. * Saotome 「早乙女」 means "Young Maiden". * In the light novels, it is confirmed she and her brother are also results of the "Seraph of the End" experiments the Hyakuya sect undertook. * She shares the same seiyū as Horn Skuld. * If she were alive, she would 18-19 years old. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Seraph Category:Orphans